The purpose of the MHHSRAP at North Carolina Agricultural and State University is to increase the pool of underrepresented minority high school who are interested in and academically prepared to pursue career in biomedical and behavioral science and health professions. To achieve our purpose, our program is designed to provide a mechanism wherein teachers can keep abreast of the tremendous growth in science, provide high school students with research experiences that win stimulate their interest in science and to allow practicing research scientists to serve as mentorS and to thus to play a role in developing the content of precollege education. To achieve our purpose the following goals are set forth. 1. To provide teachers and high school students individualized research experiences (hands on) through research subprojects. 2. To make teachers and high school students aware of research careers in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. 3. To provide opportunities for teachers and high school students to discuss their research results and research plans. 4. To allow teachers and high school students tour academic and industrial research facilities so that they may gain an appreciation of the current state biomedical I behavioral research technology. 5. To allow teachers and high school students to integrate biomedical and behavioral activities into courses and science projects. 6. To provide research mentors an opportunity to play a role in the development precollege science education.